Sonrojos
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: Era un beso sencillo, simple, sin experiencia… dulce, lleno de ternura y sin complicaciones. "Me gusta cuando te sonrojas", fue lo más parecido a un Te quiero, dicho por parte de el.


Tenía bastante tiempo sin escribir, sobre todo porque nunca me había atrevido a publicar nada sobre esta pareja. Recuerdo que hace unos años, solo había al menos 5 páginas dedicadas al NejixTen.

¡Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer esto!

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Tenten lo supo siempre, sin necesidad de palabras. Y Neji de igual manera siempre se lo dio a saber, también, sin necesidad de palabras o gestos exagerados, una sola mirada era suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que el otro pensaba. Últimamente la mente de Tenten estaba en otro mundo, su cerebro solo se limitaba a la misma rutina, no quería ningún cambio fuera de eso. Se negaba, le dolía. Y a su mente solo volvían los dolorosos recuerdos de Neji en el suelo, sangrando… Dios… nunca lo había visto de esa manera, le caló hasta los huesos un frío indescriptible…<p>

Más que la opresión en su pecho, le ganaban los recuerdos felices; claro, solo de vez en cuando. Lo mejor del mundo: antes del tercer examen, poco antes de convertirse en Chunnin. Un leve sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, mientras una sonora y suave carcajada salía de sus pequeños labios. A Neji siempre le gustó mucho la manera en la que ella se sonrojaba.

_"Neji… ya basta… ningún ser humano soportaría esto"__ se encontraba encorvada sobre sí misma, intentando no caer, respiraba agitada, estaba despeinada y con la ropa algo rasgada._

_"Creo que he utilizado demasiado mi chakra"__ y el ojiperla cayó al piso._

_"¡Neji!"__ Su corazón se aceleró aún más… eran unos niños, carajo. _

_Le dio vuelta lentamente al cuerpo de su compañero, tenía los ojos levemente abiertos, y al parecer se encontraba bien, solo un poco exhausto. Era la primera vez que lo veía exigirse tanto, todo por los malditos exámenes __aunque claro, ella igual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder estar en su lugar, entrenando también por ese maldito examen__. Le sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta de que no era necesario llevarlo al hospital. Durante las últimas cortas vacaciones que Gai-sensei les había otorgado, ella se había propuesto aprender un poco de enfermería, dadas las tremendas palizas que recibía Lee por parte de Neji. _

_"Eres un idiota, Hyuga"__ le dijo con fastidio, se colocó detrás de su cabeza, colocándola en sus rodillas; acarició su cabello y se quedó así un rato esperando a que el despertara._

_Despertó en la casa de ella, en la pequeña cama. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto bastante pequeño en comparación a los habidos en la mansión en la cual él vivía. Las paredes eran blancas, había un pequeño escritorio en la esquina, un tocador bastante pequeño, y un closet. Frunció el ceño. Ella se acercó a él, sentándose en el extremo de la cama y le sonrió. _

_"Eres un idiota, Hyuga"__ reiteró. El refunfuño intentando levantarse de la cama y ella se lo evito. __No, no hasta que descanses un poco, idiota__ estaba enojada, claro solo para cubrir su preocupación._

_Había aprovechado para ir sanando los rasguños de su compañero, había quitado los vendajes de su frente, torso y pierna, por lo que lo había dejado solo en ropa interior. No había nada de malo en las actitudes de ella, nada malintencionado… eran unos niños. Neji la dejó hacer, sintiendo como ella lo recostaba nuevamente en la cama, colocando una compresa con agua tibia en su frente, vendando su pierna y aplicando algo de alcohol en su torso, para después aplicar ungüento. Al terminar, lo vendó nuevamente y se quedó mirándolo largo rato. "__Me preocupe"__ dejó escapar eso de sus labios sin nada de pena o sonrojo en sus mejillas, él sonrió de manera casi imperceptible. "__Yo sé que te estas preparando para la última fase del examen… pero recuerda lo que dijo Lord Hokague, también hay que descansar…"_

_Neji nunca la había besado, nunca le había tomado la mano siquiera. Lo conocía desde que ambos entraron a la Academia y se habían acercado mucho al ser colocados en el mismo equipo. Pero él nunca había hecho nada como eso. Era un beso sencillo, simple, sin experiencia… dulce, lleno de ternura y sin complicaciones. Él nunca había sido así con ella. "Me gusta cuando te sonrojas", fue lo más parecido a un Te quiero, __dicho por parte de el._

_Al separarse solo sonrió. Y el no necesito más. No fueron novios, nunca realmente, pero Neji estaba seguro que el amor y cariño que sentía por ella era mayor al que experimentaba cualquier pareja, aunque fueran solo unos niños de 14 años._

Tenten, a palabras de los demás aldeanos, se había sumido en una "depresión profunda"… pero ella no lo negaba, tampoco lo daba por verdad. Solo que ellos no entendían, nadie entendía. Cada que salía de casa para hacer las compras, o para lo que fuera, escuchaba los susurros de los aldeanos. "Ella siempre estuvo enamorada del genio Hyuga, de seguro por eso se puso tan mal tras su muerte". Y ella no lo negaba, siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Y el de ella, aunque él nunca lo gritara a los cuatro vientos ni ella tampoco, pero ambos sabían. Se sonrojó, y ahí, recordó lo mucho que a él le gustaban sus sonrojos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su tiempo<p>

:)


End file.
